marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ant-Man and the Wasp
Ant-Man and the Wasp is a 2018 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superheroes of the same names. It is a sequel to Ant-Man and Captain America: Civil War and the twentieth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the eighth installment of Phase Three. The movie was released on July 6, 2018. It is directed by Peyton Reed and stars Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp, Michael Peña as Luis, Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch, Hannah John-Kamen as Ava Starr/Ghost, with Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne, Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster and Michael Douglas as Hank Pym. Synopsis From the Marvel Cinematic Universe comes a new chapter featuring heroes with the astonishing ability to shrink: Ant-Man and the Wasp. In the aftermath of Captain America: Civil War, Scott Lang grapples with the consequences of his choices as both a superhero and a father. As he struggles to rebalance his home life with his responsibilities as Ant-Man, he’s confronted by Hope van Dyne and Dr. Hank Pym with an urgent new mission. Scott must once again put on the suit and learn to fight alongside The Wasp as the team works together to uncover secrets from their past.Ant-Man and the Wasp Official Synopsis Reveals New Story Details Plot In 1987, Janet van Dyne shrinks between the molecules of a Soviet nuclear missile, disabling it but entering the microscopic Quantum Realm. Hank Pym raises their daughter Hope believing that Janet is dead. In the present day, Scott Lang spends time with his daughter Cassie. Although he was arrested and imprisoned for helping Captain America during a skirmish between the Avengers in violation of the Sokovia Accords, Lang took a plea bargain and was allowed to return to the US. Lang was sentenced to two years under house arrest, with a twenty-year minimum prison sentence waiting if he leaves his home during his sentence or defies the Sokovia Accords again. As Pym and Hope had provided Lang with the technology he used against the Avengers, they were ruled to have also breached the Accords and a warrant for their arrest was issued forcing the two to go on the run while severing all contact with Lang. Lang spends the next two years keeping himself busy various ways (including learning close-up magic), and also sets up a security company with his friends Luis, Dave and Kurt to allow them to earn an income. When he has just three days left until his release from house arrest, Lang has a dream where he relives one of Janet's memories of when Hope was a child. Despite not wanting to jeopardise his release, Lang contacts Pym on a phone he'd hidden away and briefly tells him what's happened, before deciding he sounds like an idiot, apologizing for all the trouble he landed on them and smashing the phone. That night, as Lang relaxes he notices something buzzing nearby before being suddenly knocked out. When he wakes up, Lang finds he has been kidnapped by Hope, leaving a decoy so as not to arouse suspicion from the FBI agent Jimmy Woo. Hope is clearly angry with Lang for using the Ant-Man suit and helping Captain America without telling her as well as forcing her and her father into hiding, but tells Scott that his dream coincided with Pym briefly opening a quantum tunnel. Seeing the message as confirmation that Janet is alive, Pym and Hope work in their new lab (which Pym can shrink for whenever they need to move) to create a stable tunnel so Hope can take a vehicle into the Quantum Realm and retrieve Janet. Lang meets Pym who is also very bitter towards Scott for his actions, but puts it aside for now as he and Hope decide Lang is their only hope of locating Janet's coordinates in the Quantum Realm. Hope arranges to buy a part needed for the tunnel from the black market dealer Sonny Burch, however, Burch has realized the potential profit that can be earned from Pym and Hope's research and double-crosses them. Hope then reveals she has a shrinking suit of her own, one which can fly and has blasters, and uses it to fight Burch and his men off and retrieve the part. Before Hope can leave, however, she is attacked by a quantumly unstable masked woman, referred to as the Ghost. Lang tries to help fight off the Ghost and they keep hold of the part, but Ghost escapes with Pym's portable lab. Pym reluctantly visits his estranged former partner Bill Foster who helps them locate the lab. The ghost restrains Lang, Hope, and Pym when they arrive, and reveals herself to be Ava Starr. Her father, Elihas Starr, another former partner of Pym's, accidentally killed himself and his wife during a quantum experiment that caused Ava's unstable state. Foster reveals that he has been helping Ava after the accident, who they plan to cure using Janet's quantum energy. Believing that this will kill Janet in the Quantum Realm, Pym refuses to help them and the trio manage to escape. Opening a stable version of the tunnel this time, Pym and Hope are able to contact Janet who gives them a precise location to find her, but warns that they only have two hours before the unstable nature of the realm separates them for centuries. Burch learns their location from Lang's business partners Luis, Dave and Kurt, and informs a contact at the FBI. Luis warns Lang, who then confesses to Hope and Pym, which angers them and prompts them to sever ties with him again. Lang is forced to rush home before Woo can see him breaking his house arrest. This leaves Pym and Hope to be arrested, and for their lab to be taken by Burch. Back at home, Lang is convinced by Cassie to rescue Hope and Pym despite the risks, promising that she'll love him no matter what happens. Lang is soon able to help Pym and Hope escape custody, and they steal the lab back from Burch. Lang and Hope distract Ava while Pym enters the quantum realm to retrieve Janet, but end up fighting Burch and his men allowing Ava to begin the process of taking Janet's energy. A car chase ensues across the streets of San Francisco, ending at Pier 39. Lang takes the lab and enlarges it, while Burch and his goons are apprehended. During this, Pym encounters Janet in the Quantum Realm, and arrive safely from the Quantum Tunnel. Ava attempts to sabotage their return, but when Lang and Hope intervene, she is stopped. Janet voluntarily gifts some of her energy to Ava to stabilize her condition. Lang returns home once again, in time for a suspicious Woo to release him at the end of his house arrest. He then happily reunites with Cassie, while Hank restores the family home (which he had shrunk and was hiding) on the beach for him and Janet. In a mid-credits scene, Lang ventures into the Quantum Realm to collect particles to help heal Ava, while monitored by Hank, Janet and Hope. Although he is successful in harvesting the particles, Hope's countdown to bring him back suddenly cuts out. It is revealed that Hank, Janet and Hope have all been turned to ash, leaving Lang trapped in the Quantum Realm. In a post-credits scene, an oversized ant plays the drum kit in Lang's house while the television is broadcasting a . Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp **Madeleine McGraw as Young Hope van Dyne *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym **Dax Griffin as Young Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne **Hayley Lovitt as Young Janet van Dyne *Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton *Michael Peña as Luis *Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster **Langston Fishburne as Young Bill Foster *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *T.I. as Dave *Judy Greer as Maggie Lang *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang *Hannah John-Kamen as Ava Starr/Ghost **RaeLynn Bratten as Young Ava Starr *Randall Park as Agent Jimmy Woo *Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch *Divian Ladwa as Uzman *Sean Thompson Kleier as Agent Stoltz *Benjamin Byron Davis as Agent Burleigh *Suehyla El-Attar as Agent Pearson *Goran Kostić as Anitolov *Rob Archer as Knox *Michael Cerveris as Elihas Starr *Riann Steele as Catherine Starr *Darcy Shean as Rose *Tim Heidecker as Daniel Gooobler *Ana Maria Quintana as Sister Ana Maria *Stan Lee as Shrunken Car Man Appearances Locations *San Francisco, California **Pym Residence **Scott Lang's House **''Oui'' **X-Con Security Consultants Office **Brookemont Elementary School **Maggie Lang's House **San Francisco FBI Office **Pier 39 **Karapetyan Apartment (blueprints) **Pym Technologies Headquarters (mentioned) *Quantum Realm *California **Ghost's Hideout **Muir Woods **San Quentin State Prison (flashback) *Berkeley, California **Berkeley University *Argentina (flashback) *Germany (mentioned) **Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (mentioned) *Minnesota (mentioned) Events *[[Battle at the Oui|Battle at the Oui]] *Ambush at Ghost's Hideout *Arrest of Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne *Chase for Mobile Laboratory *Rescue of Janet van Dyne *Decimation *Clash of the Avengers (mentioned) *HYDRA Uprising (mentioned) Items *Ant-Man Suit *Wasp Suit **Wasp's Stingers *Pym Particles *Mobile Laboratory *Quantum Tunnel *Ghost Suit *Quantum Stabilizer *Quantum Energy Chamber *EMP Communication Device *Uzman's Truth Serum *Pym Particles Disks *Quantum Realm Exploration Suit *Quantum Energy Collector *Online Close-up Magic University * *'' '' * (flashback) *Sokovia Accords (mentioned) Vehicles *Hot Wheels Car Collection ** *X-Con Van *Quantum Vehicle Creatures *Ants **Ulysses S. Gr-ant **Ant-tonio Banderas * * * * * *Cats (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (pictures) * (action figures) Organizations *FBI *X-Con Security Consultants *San Francisco Police Department *Up Close and Magical * *S.H.I.E.L.D. (flashbacks) **Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H. (mentioned) *Pym Technologies (logo) *United States Department of Homeland Security (mentioned) *Avengers (mentioned) *HYDRA (mentioned) *MI6 (mentioned) Mentioned *Karapetyan *Captain America *Broadwell *Tanaka *Scott Lang's Grandfather * * * *Morrissey *'' '' (footage) Videos Featurettes Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp “It’s Takes Two” Featurette Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Who is The Wasp? Featurette Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp “Powers” Featurette Trailers “Ant-Man & The Wasp” Now In Production Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and the Wasp - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Unleashed TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Fun TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp House Arrest TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Powers TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Universe TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp War TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Flock TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Skills TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Prepare TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Days Away TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Again TV Spot Movie Clips Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp "Scenic Tour" Film Clip Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp - Sneak Peek - School Scene Behind the Scenes Production In January 2017, it was revealed the production of the movie will start in June 2017 in Atlanta while Avengers: Infinity War is filming.‘Ant-Man and The Wasp’ Shooting This June In Atlanta However, in February 2017, Michael Douglas announced the film will start shooting in July 2017.Michael Douglas confirms he's in Ant-Man sequel On August 1, 2017, the production of the movie officially began.MARVEL STUDIOS' 'ANT-MAN AND THE WASP' BEGINS PRODUCTION On September 11, 2017, the production of the movie was temporarily shut down because of Hurricane Irma.HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta On November 10, 2017, Walton Goggins wrapped filming his scenes.Walton Goggins on Instagram - November 10, 2017 On March 30, 2018, a session of extensive reshoots started in Los Angeles, in order to change the intro sequence of the movie that was set in South America, since the scene did not play well with the first test audience.EXCL – Ant-Man and the Wasp: una scena d’azione sarà rigirata nel corso delle riprese aggiuntive Music *''Ant-Man and the Wasp - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Released Movies Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp